Anniversary
by Lucky Kitsune 497
Summary: Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta are celebrating their 6th month anniversary and now Aomine is having trouble finding a gift for Kise. Looks like he needs a little help from the Generation of Miracles. [Aokise] [Akafuri] [Midotaka] [Kagakuro]


**A/N: Fic for AoKise Day (7/5).**

**WARNING: Failed attempts at humour, and the plot probably sucked. There's definitely OCC overflow in this (not misdirection overflow this time)**

**I sacrificed my study time and sleep in order to finish this even though I have exams in the morning. Please, I know this sucked but I'll probably edit it again. Please, spare 30 seconds to review or just tell me how much I sucked writing this. **

**Happy Aokise Day!**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta**

It was already 12.30 PM and the navy haired figure still refused to move from his bed. Well, it at least made sense, given that he didn't go to bed until 3 AM talking to his boyfriend on the phone, whom he had not seen in the past two and a half weeks.

It's kind of difficult to imagine Aomine Daiki as 'that' kind of boyfriend, the one who'll miss you if he didn't see you for more than 24 hours and yet he won't bug you because he doesn't want to suffocate you and get too clingy. Heck, tell that to anyone on the planet and no one will ever believe that he's that type of guy, given his reputation and all. Right, that's just not who he is, but that's precisely how he's acting right now over his own boyfriend.

Kise has been really busy lately as he had to juggle between his modeling career, school and basketball practices everyday, even Aomine had to take the backseat in his life. His boyfriend is not fond of him working so much, worried that he might overwork himself and collapse, plus he'd never get to see him. He understands how much his career meant to him, which is why he never said anything to Kise about wanting to see him.

"Dai-chan, get up! It's almost 1!" A familiarly annoying voice burst into his room, interrupting his precious slumber.

"Go away Satsuki. It's a freaking Saturday, and there's no practice this weekend." Aomine mumbled sleepily.

"You have stuff to do today. So, get your lazy ass up." Momoi grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at the sleeping boy's head.

"I didn't go to sleep until 3AM. Talked to Kise on the phone, you know I haven't seen him in a while. Cut me some slack woman."

"Which is precisely why you have to get up now."

"Why?" Aomine was starting to get annoyed. As much as he loved Satsuki and all, she can be pretty annoying sometimes when it comes to him.

"Have you forgotten what day is today?"

"It's a Saturday, which means more sleep for me." He turned away from her and pulled the duvet tighter over him.

"No you moron. Think again." She tried to pry the duvet from the navy haired boy.

"I don't know, and I refuse to think. Now go away, it's still too early."

"Honestly Dai-chan, if you had any brains, you should have realized by now. I'm gonna go home now. Don't blame me if Kise refuses to talk to you for a month." Momoi harrumphed before exiting the messy room, slamming the door while muttering something along the lines of 'Ahomine' and 'idiot'.

_Satsuki is being especially noisy and pushy today,_ Aomine thought sleepily to himself. What did she mean when she said 'don't blame me if Kise refuses to talk to you for a month'?

Wait, of course. Aomine bolted upright as soon as he recalled one important detail that has been lying around in his mind for a while.

Today's 'that' day.

As of today, they would have known each others for 4 years to the date, and they would be celebrating the 6 months anniversary as well. A double celebration, Kise called it the last time they saw each other, and he was so excited about spending the day together with him.

But according to him on the phone last night, he had photo shoots the entire day today, meaning that they wouldn't be able to see each other, AGAIN, much less spend the day together. But it was unusual for Kise to not mention or even to forget something as important as this. Usually, Aomine couldn't be bothered to remember meaningless (to him!) things like dates and anniversary but somehow it has been implanted into his mind.

With a sigh, he got out of bed and hopped into the shower. As the hot water cascaded down his back, he thought about Kise and his plans. Knowing him, he would have been the type to drag him for a long date, perhaps a romantic (but expensive) dinner in some fancy restaurant and what not. If it was Kise, he'd bear with it but if it comes down to him, no way he's doing that.

His boyfriend tends to forget that not everyone is a famous model, and not everyone could afford his standards. His family was no means wealthy like Midorima's or God forbid, Akashi's, but at least his parents were earning enough for them to live comfortably and to send him to a private school like Touou. Aomine's larger-than-life ego just wouldn't allow him to see his lover pay for everything while he just stands and watches. He would be the one who foots the bill every time they went out, even though Kise would sneakily try to pay the bill when he's not watching, he had a reputation to maintain.

The past 6 months of dating Kise had been wonderful. It felt nice to have someone to come home to, someone to talk to when you needed it, someone to bully when you felt like it. Just someone who understands how much basketball meant to him and won't get insecure when he spends less time with them because of it, and the fact that Kise could actually give him something of a challenge when it comes to one on ones was an added bonus.

Kise was someone special to him, someone precious. He would do anything to keep someone like him by his side, and for Kise, he'd be willing to put in more effort into figuring this out.

_So, what do I do now?_

After showering and a breakfast consisting of toast and eggs, he pulled out his phone to 'enlist' the help of a certain someone who has never failed him before.

"Good afternoon Aomine-kun," The toneless voice at the end of the line greeted him.

"Tetsu, I need help. With Kise."

"Did you and Kise-kun get into a fight?" Kuroko inquired monotonously.

"Why do you assume that my problems with Kise are only about fights?"

"I don't know, probably because you both have eccentric personalities that not everyone can deal with."

Aomine was offended by Kuroko's comment. "Tetsu you bastard, are you picking a fight with me?"

"Just stating the obvious, Aomine-kun. Now, what do need help with?"

"Well you see, today is our 6 month anniversary. Kise's been busy lately, and I think he has forgotten all about it."

"Yes, and?" Kuroko prodded on.

"I'd like to do something for him, but I have no idea what."

"Bwahaha, of course an idiot like you can't possibly plan something like that." An extra-annoying voice came from the other end of the line.

"Tetsu… why is that Bakagami here?" Aomine clenched his teeth at the mention of his greatest rival.

"I'm at his house, tutoring him. And you're on speaker phone by the way."

"WHAT?!" Aomine shouted. Which means whatever he said to Kuroko, that Bakagami heard every word of it.

Curse that red headed bastard. He would like nothing better than to throttle that guy right then and there if he happened to be in front of him but then again, Kuroko would have murdered him before he could walk out the door.

"Tetsu, for you, I will not kick that idiot's ass today. I have more important matters to attend to."

"Look who's talking, an idiot who can't decide what to do on his own anniversary!" Kagami shouted angrily in the background.

"Kagami-kun, I would advice you to get back to your studies instead of interrupting my conversation with Aomine-kun. As I recalled, you failed your last Japanese language test and if you fail again this time, you would not be able to participate any tournaments for the rest of the summer, meaning you will not be able to play in the Inter High."

"Fine, fine, whatever," Kagami surrendered at the mention of not being able to play in the Inter High. That guy is really a basketball idiot.

"I'm sorry for Kagami-kun's behavior. What was it that you wanted to ask me again?"

"I need ideas on what to do for Kise, our 6th month anniversary thing."

Kuroko thought about this for a while before answering. "How about a date, dinner and a movie?"

"Kise is busy the entire day today, some photo shoot I think."

"Then, buy him a gift." Kuroko suggested again.

"Hmm, I suppose a gift is alright, but what?"

"That, is up to you. You spend more time with him than I do, so you're the best person to figure this out."

"Oi, Tetsu…."

"Kuroko, I need help regarding this chapter right here." Kagami called from the background.

"I'll just leave it to you then. Good luck with Kise-kun tonight, I have a good feeling about this."

Aomine was about to protest but Kuroko already hung up on him. _Damn Tetsu and that idiot light of his,_ Aomine cursed inwardly at his friends.

But at least he had a vague idea of what to do right now. Yes, a gift will be appropriate for a 6th month anniversary, nothing too extravagant of course. For one, Kise wouldn't be expecting an engagement ring at this stage of their relationship and even if he was, he couldn't afford it (again, he's actually pretty broke).

He sat down as his desk and thought about it for a while. There was nothing that Kise particularly liked, except maybe basketball. It wasn't like he could just go and buy some new basketball shoes for his boyfriend, that would just put him on the same level as that Bakagami, which is the idiot level.

With a sigh, he thunked his head on his desk. He was not used to buying anything for anyone at all, much less for a lover. Kise was waaayyy richer than he was, and he literally could get anything he wants. But there must be a gift lying around somewhere that would actually mean something to Kise….

Wait, there is a person who goes around the city buying his so called 'lucky items' from various stores every day. Perhaps Midorima could help him, even though they never really got along as Midorima gets on his nerves every time they meet.

Dialing Midorima's number, the phone rang around 4 times before someone picked up.

"Oi, Midorima. It's me, there's something that I need your 'assistance' with." Aomine's tone dripped with sarcasm at the word 'assistance', because honestly, if he weren't so desperate, there was no way he would asked that four-eyed weirdo for help.

"Oh it's you Aomine-san. How can I help you?" A cheerful voice that didn't belong to Midorima greeted him.

Aomine pulled the phone away from his ear to check the caller ID, worried that he might have called the wrong number. Nope, this was definitely Midorima's phone but he didn't know who the heck was he talking to.

"Hey, who the hell are you? The last I checked, this was definitely Midorima's number."

"Oh, I'm Takao. Remember, Shin-chan's boyfriend?" The guy happily answered his rude question.

Right, Midorima had a boyfriend as well, he had forgotten about it. He had to say that he was surprised when he found Midorima holding hands with another guy some time after the Winter Cup. He seriously couldn't understand just how someone like Takao Kazunari could actually put up with someone like Midorima, much less date him.

"Ahh, I know who you are. Where's Midorima?"

"He's in the shower. So, how can I help you?"

"Never mind, I'll just ask Midorima about it."

"Come on, you can just tell me. I promise I wouldn't say anything to anyone, not even to Shin-chan if you insist on it."

"No."

"I give really good advice too you know, especially relationship-related ones." Takao tried coaxing him again.

"God, did anyone tell you that you're really annoying?" Aomine was tempted to massage his temples already. Now he knew why Midorima would date someone like Takao, they're both equally annoying people.

"TAKAO! How many times have I told you not to answer my phone calls?" Midorima's voiced boomed from the other side.

"Sorry Shin-chan, but since it was just Aomine-san, I thought it would be alright to answer." Takao apologized half-heartedly.

"Aomine? What does that blue haired idiot want form me?"

"I dunno, he refuses to tell me."

"Fine, give me the phone."

There was a bit of rustling on the other line before Aomine heard Midorima's deep voice on the other end of the line. "What do you want Aomine?"

"I need ideas on what to buy for Kise."

"His birthday is a month away, check your calendar." Midorima remarked dryly.

"Don't you think I know that? It's an anniversary gift."

"I see. Gemini's are ranked 4th today in terms of luck. His lucky item for today is a stuffed bear, you could never go wrong with buying him that."

Aomine felt a vein pulse in his forehead but he reeled it in. "We're talking about an anniversary gift here Midorima. Something that should actually mean something to him in the long term."

Midorima paused for a moment before he continued. "Then, you can buy him a painting of pair of koi fish. That happens to be his lucky item of the year, and it will bring a positive impact on your relationship. Works well as a decorative item in his apartment as well."

"Where the heck am I supposed to find a painting at a time like this, and what good will a freaking painting do?! Is your mind only filled with superstitious nonsense?" Aomine snapped.

"You asked for my help, and I gave it to you." Midorima replied simply.

"I asked for an appropriate gift for an anniversary, not a horoscope reading."

"Well I didn't expect an uneducated buffoon like you to understand the mysteries of fate."

"You know what, I'm sorry I called. I'm hanging up."

He threw his phone across the room onto his bed, and banged his head on the desk, hard. What was he thinking when he called Midorima, like that weirdo could actually help him. As far as they had known each other, Midorima's solutions never really did solve any of his problems, he was already thankful when they didn't make his problems worst in the first place.

It was just one gift, why must things get so damned complicated? He was sorely tempted to give up at this point, but he didn't want to hear the disappointment in Kise's voice when he talked to him later tonight when he told him that he hadn't prepared anything for today. He just didn't have the heart to do it to his Kise.

With a sigh, he walked over to his bed and plopped down on it, picking up his phone once more. He scrolled through his contacts' list as he thought of someone who could help him with this. Imayoshi would just laugh at him. Wakamatsu will not even bother picking up his phone. Sakurai would just end up apologizing the whole time and Satsuki was annoying when it comes to things like this.

His fingers paused at Murasakibara's number, wondering whether he should call his purple haired friend or not. No, he better not. He's had enough to deal with Kuroko and Midorima's useless suggestions, and contacting Murasakibara would just be icing on the cake of disaster. Better not risk it, before he loses his mind from dealing with useless idiots that call themselves his friends and accidentally intentionally murdering them in their beds.

There was one final person on his contacts' list, a last resort that he refused to consider until the very last minute: Akashi Seijuuro.

It wasn't like he didn't like his former captain, he liked him well enough as a friend, albeit the fact that he's scary as hell and never fails to strike fear even in the bravest of hearts. But he was a good guy, he cared very much for his close friends even though his methods weren't always appropriate.

Finding the number at the very top of the list, he hesitated for a moment before pressing the 'Dial' button. He could actually feel his palms sweating as he waited for Akashi to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Akashi Seijuuro's phone. How can I help you?" A gentle voice addressed him when his call got through.

Who the hell is this now? What is up with people and barging in on his calls today? But since this was Akashi's phone, he had to be polite no less. Who knew what Akashi would do to him if he didn't at least try to act civilize with him?

"Err, I'm looking for Akashi. May I speak with him?" Aomine asked as politely as he could muster.

"I am afraid that Sei is busy with his student council duties at the moment. Would you like to leave a message for him, Aomine-san?" The stranger politely inquired.

"Not again. And here I though Akashi would be the only one who can help me with this." Aomine groaned.

So much for him banking his hopes on the Absolute Emperor's advice.

"Actually, if you don't mind Aomine-san, you can always talk to me. I'll see what I can do about it."

Usually, he would not reveal such personal information with a complete stranger but today, after going through all those false alarms, he just didn't have the energy to snap at anyone anymore.

"Actually, my boyfriend and I are celebrating out 6th month anniversary today but he's been so busy lately that I think he must have forgotten all about it. I just wanted to get him a gift to make up for it you know, just a little something to mark our anniversary with but I have no idea what to get him. I've tried getting suggestions from other people but all they gave me was rubbish. I'm so lost right now."

The stranger was quiet the entire time and he waited for Aomine to finish. "Actually, I think you're just over thinking a little. For now, it's just the 6th month anniversary, so you don't have to buy him anything extravagant. What type of a person is your boyfriend, like what's he like?"

"I dunno how to phrase it, but I guess you can call him the bubbly type of person. Always smiling, loves being around people and I guess he's the type of guy that wears his heart on his sleeve. He's really clueless about things sometimes, and it's cute to watch." Aomine smiled fondly as he talked about Kise.

Damn, he really missed his boyfriend now.

"Let me guess, you're talking about Kise-san aren't you?"

Aomine was shocked. Just who was this guy here? "H-how do you know who he is? I never mentioned his name at all."

"Sei speaks fondly of you guys all the time, so I know who you guys are. Listen to me, I think that since Kise-san is the more sensitive kind of guy, I think you should buy him some flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yes, it's just right for the occasion. You get to show him that you care, and it's not too extravagant. Anyone would be happy to receive flowers from the one they love, no matter the gender."

Aomine smiled. "Then I guess flowers it is then. By the way, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Furihata Kouki, Kuroko's teammate from Seirin."

"Seirin? But that's in Tokyo, why are you in Kyoto now?" Aomine exclaimed.

"Sei asked me to visit him this weekend, so I made the trip up to see him."

The name Furihata Kouki finally clicked in his mind. "Wait, you're that trembling point guard who scored a three against Akashi at the Winter Cup finals."

"Err, yeah. That's me." Furihata confirmed, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh I see, so you and Akashi are an item now."

"I guess we are, yes."

Wow, so even Akashi was seeing someone now, and it was Seirin's Furihata as well. That's… a little unexpected but he was happy for his former captain.

"Well thanks for the flower idea, Furihata. You're a lifesaver, literally."

"It was nothing."

"No matter, thanks for your help. I have to go now, I need to go into the city to get the flowers."

"Ahh, you're welcome Aomine-san. Good luck with Kise-san." Furihata wished him.

"Bye."

So, flowers. Aomine check the digital clock on his bedside table and it read 3.30 PM. Well, it looks like he had to hurry if he wanted to buy flowers for his Kise.

* * *

**~\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

Furihata Kouki smiled as he put down Akashi's phone, feeling happy and slightly proud that he had helped Aomine Daiki in his relationship matters. Who knew that the Generation of Miracles' ace would be such a romantic person at heart?

He thought about how 6 months ago, he would actually tremble at the very presence of the Miracles but now, he could actually have a normal phone conversation with them without even stuttering much. Maybe dating Akashi Seijuuro made it easier to deal with them.

"Kouki?" Akashi's voice came from behind him.

He turned to face his boyfriend, who still had his head bent down and completely absorbed in the documents he was reading.

"Yes, Sei?"

"That was Daiki, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Everything alright with him and Ryouta?"

"I think so."

"That's good. I'm so proud of you, for giving advice to someone like Daiki. You've improved much." Akashi complimented without looking up, causing a blush to creep up Furihata's cheeks.

"Stop teasing me Sei."

"I'm not kidding, you know how I am… Say, Kouki?"

"Yeah?"

"Just what kind of flowers would you like?"

"… What?"

* * *

**~\(^ v ^)/~**

* * *

Kise was already extremely tired by the time the photo shoot ended. Not only because he had been working non-stop for the past few weeks and only got about 3 hours worth of sleep the previous night, but posing an entire day at a photo studio is just more tiring than playing in 2 consecutive basketball matches in a day.

As he sat in the backseat of the car driven by his manager, Hatori Ryouhei, he was already on the verge of sleep. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and sleep for the next 24 hours straight, and that was probably what he'll be doing once he reached home.

"Good work today Kise, and for the past couple of weeks too. Now you can rest easy as you don't have anymore bookings until the next month."

"I thought I was going to die, Hatori-san." Kise whined, causing the older man to chuckle.

"No you won't, and you didn't."

"Not yet I haven't. I just want to go home and sleep for the rest of my life."

"Just get a good night's sleep and you'll be fine."

"I suppose." He smiled weakly at his manager before he got out of the car.

As Kise walked into his apartment building, he pulled out his phone and switched it on for the first time today, where he received a shock when he saw the date and a special notification on his phone.

Today was his' and Aomine's anniversary and he had completely forgotten about it.

All of a sudden, Kise felt like banging his head on the window or perhaps the nearest available wall for forgetting something as important as this. Aominecchi must have been disappointed, or maybe, he had forgotten about it as well. He feverently hoped it was the latter so that they could at least share the guilt. He pressed '1' on his speed dial which was naturally Aomine as he walked into the elevator, to at least wish him a happy anniversary and hopefully make it up him in someway.

"Kise."

"Ahh, Aominecchi. I'm sorry, I have completely forgotten about today. I've been so busy lately that it must have slipped from my mind. I didn't mean to forget, I'm so, so sorry." Kise apologized profusely to his boyfriend.

"Relax Kise, it's not a big deal. I know how busy you have been lately, so I don't blame you."

"But I still feel so guilty. Please tell me you have forgotten too, that would lessen my guilt considerably."

He heard his boyfriend gave a chuckle. "Unfortunately for you Kise, I did remember."

"No…! Now I feel like the worst boyfriend on the planet, how can I forget something as important as an anniversary." Kise wailed.

"I told you, it's fine if you don't remember. Your work is more important." Aomine tried to reassure his lover.

"But… but…" Kise tried protesting but Aomine cut him off.

"Butts are meant for sitting Kise. Stop worrying, you're going to go grey prematurely." Aomine joked.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Let's go on a date tomorrow to make up for it. We could meet at 8 tomorrow….." Kise trailed off, not even bothering to finish the sentence, because his boyfriend was standing right outside his apartment door, grinning at him with his phone in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

"Aominecchi! But how…?" Kise sputtered.

"I wanted to see you, you moron. Happy anniversary, Ryouta."

Kise immediately flung himself into Aomine's arms, causing the navy haired boy to stagger a few steps backwards from the momentum.

"Happy anniversary Aominecchi!" Kise hugged his boyfriend as tight as their bodies would allow, inhaling the familiar scent while thinking how much he missed seeing him in person.

"I missed you too you know." Aomine muttered into his ear.

Crap, he must have voiced his thoughts out loud. And that damned boyfriend of his is smirking like the Cheshire cat like he just saw something amusing.

"Oh, these are for you." Aomine placed the bouquet of flowers into Kise's arms.

"Sunflowers? But why?"

"I know, I know. I should have gotten you red roses, but I hate the scent of roses and they remind me of Akashi or worst, that Bakagami. So when I went to the florist, I was immediately drawn to the sunflowers immediately reminds me about you, how your sunny personality makes even the dullest of days immediately brighter and happier."

Kise could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"That's just who you are, you make my life brighter and happier and I cannot imagine what it would be like without you. So, to put it simply, I love you Kise Ryouta."

"Aominecchi, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too… Daiki." Kise smiled blurrily through the tears.

"Oi, oi, why are you crying?"

"No, I'm just feeling very much loved right now that I'm overwhelmed with joy." Kise tried to wipe his tears with the back of his hand.

"You can be so much of a fool sometimes Ryouta." Aomine chuckled.

Without warning, Aomine captured the lips of his lover in a passionate kiss. His lips moved teasingly across Kise's, his tongue tracing over his slightly parted lips and teasing the blond mercilessly. Unable to withstand the tormenting pleasure any longer, Kise succumbed to him and started moving his lips in sync with his, allowing Aomine to deepen their kiss and explore the insides of his mouth. Kise's hand unconsciously crept up his lover's broad chest and went around his neck, his fingers intertwining with Aomine's navy locks at the nape of his neck and yanking softly on them.

They didn't care if the neighbors were watching, they were so caught up in their heat of passion that they have completely shut out their surroundings. They only broke apart when they both ran out of oxygen, both boys breathing heavily like they have just played an intense game of basketball. Kise could have swore that he even felt a little light headed after their kiss.

"So Kise, aren't you going to invite me into your apartment, or are we just going to stand out here the whole night?" Aomine smirked at his boyfriend who was still breathing heavily from the passion the shared.

"What? Oh, right." Kise fumbled for his keys and opened the door for the both of them.

"By the way Kise, my parents are out of town this weekend. Do you think you have room for one more person?" Aomine asked as the stepped into the apartment.

Kise immediately smiled, excited at the prospect of spending the night with Aomine (not like THAT you perverts!). "Of course I do."

"That's good. Make sure you get some rest tonight, because tomorrow you're going to make good on your promise of a date to make up for tonight."

"You're on Aominecchi." Kise smiled as he intertwined his fingers with the love of his love.

Kise Ryouta might not have loved sunflowers before this but now, they are officially his favourite flowers, and so is Aomine's.

_**-owari-**_

**A/N:- Sorry of the extra out-of-characterness and the over the top cheesiness of this story, but I like this sweet side of Aomine as well.**


End file.
